Reflections
by Queenofsprites
Summary: Oliver's in danger. Or is he really? He's been secretive and tugs at Katie Bell's Heart. Will her love be enough to save him? Or is the she herself the prey? TWO NEW CHAPTERS! ALMOST COMPLETE!11
1. Vamp

Was sup all? Okay the usual info...all Harry Potter stuff belong to Jk. Rowling and crew. Original character is mine. Takes place in Oliver Woods final year. (tear)

"Oliver?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"Ye-yes?'' Oliver asked sleepily. Oliver had always been the member of the team to give everyone else energy and fire them up for practice and their games. He was not just a overall great captain- minus his pushy edging need to always come out on top side, he was a pep coach. As well as a friend if you were in need. His good looks only got him so far in life though, it was his keeper talents that got him the rest of the way. Lately However Oliver had been acting strange. At practice he seemed withdrawn and down right tired. Something was a bit off. Alicia and the others had noticed the change also.

Katie faked a smile to Alicia, whom had a hurt expression on her face. "Oliver what's up? You want to talk about it? It isn't the potions exam is it because we could help you."

Oliver smiled and shook his head. He was glad they cared. But in all honesty he was fine. He was just staying up a little late that was all. "No girls, that's all right. I'm completely fine. I'm just- exhausted that's all."

"Okay Oliver whatever you say. It's just you have been staying out all night lately and you can't stay awake in any classes. You like to have practice when the sun's not out. And you- were sunglasses a lot. I know you said because you're a night owl and all. But we are just worried. It's like your vamped. If you need help or anything we'll be here okay? I'll be here."

"You'll?" Alicia asked Katie with a giggle.

"I'm mean we'll" Katie added with a slight blush.

"Thanks guys. I have to go I'll see you tomorrow morning early for practice goodnight ladies." He smiled at them causing Katie to blush further more.

The girls watched as Oliver disappeared through the common room door. He was obviously in a hurry. Katie noticed that especially. He sure did look lovely in the dim of the fire light. She shook her self out of her Oliver daze. "Hmm. I still do not fully believe him guys."

"Vamped?" Questioned Alicia suddenly. She raised a eyebrow to Katie, giving her the ' are you for real?' look.

"You know a vampire. Like only goes out at night, drinks blood, afraid of sunlight."

"Nonsense" Angelina spoke up quietly.

Katie laughed at her own remark. "I was only joking anyways. Maybe we should follow him tonight?"

Alicia shook her head. She was to tired tonight to play detective. Tomorrow seemed like a better solution. "We've got qudditch tomorrow. I don't want to look like a zombie in the morning. How about tomorrow night?"

"Okay, agreed." Angelina decided.

The girls quietly went up stairs to bed, wondering what they'd find later on that night.


	2. Suspicions

**_What do you think so far? I want to know? Any ideas? Suggestions? Please let me know._**

ReviewReviewReviewReview

* * *

It's cold; Oliver thought to him self hopelessly as he walked hand clad with his broom onto the qudditch field. He looked around through the night air expectedly. All was still and quiet. He flopped onto the pitch; he flinched as his muscles still ached. He waited patiently. He could feel his mind drifty off into slumber, but he blinked. He knew he had to stay awake. He might miss his chance.

"You look tired Oliver." A welcoming warm voice announced. A young woman with dark night hair and crimson lips walked hopefully towards him. She wore a solid white tank top and blue jeans. In her hand she held her own broom. "If you don't ant to tonight- we can meet later. Or change our meetings to only every other day."

"No, it's not a bother Midnight." He lied as he told her with his eyes twinkling from the moon's glow. He liked helping her. He liked teaching anyone about qudditch, he liked- his thoughts trained off as she launched herself into the air. He followed her in a daze. She had come to him on light when he was on his late night before game rituals. She asked him sheepishly if he'd teach her. He half-heartedly at the time agreed. But now weeks had passed and the situation between them had changed.

She was hesitant and signed. "Actually Oliver, I feel kind of bad, I appreciate you helping me. You have a game tomorrow. I don't want to hassle you tonight."

He looked into her eyes with aw, following her to the ground. He smiled slowly. He truly craved rest, but he didn't want to cut her short...her practice time that was. Right? "Tomorrow night then okay? Please." He whispered, truly not to give himself away.

She blushed slightly, her green eyes danced. She backed away shyly, "okay."

He lay awake that night, anxious about the game, and puzzled. Midnight was a mystery to him. Was that even her real name? She wasn't a student here at Hogworts. At least to his knowledge. He realized he knew nothing about her. But even then, he felt drawn to her. But something about her was different. He wondered if the different was good- or bad.

Oliver was a half hour early that following night. He was enthralled over his- err the teams victory. He was in high hopes to tell Midnight. He knew she'd been around later. It wasn't dark enough yet. For some odd reason she didn't like coming out until night, she had told him that the day time people could see her. He feared that perhaps she was being followed, or on the run. Oliver could keep her safe. She was a girl friend. He meant a female friend in need.

"Hay." She laughed at seeing him pacing the pitch. "How did it go?"

Oliver smirked grabbing his collar with his hands and dusty himself off. "Victorious!" "We beat them 120 to 50. Harry really did a good job of spotting the snitch in the rain and all."

"But you still let 5 goals in though." She teased sweetly. Her smiled widen at his reaction.

"Well- hey! You remembered the points. Good" He laughed tickling her affectionately. She pushed his hands hopelessly away to stop his torment towards her. Though she loved every second.

"Oliver?" she spoke up after they had caught their breath. "I sort of lost or misplaced my broom. I don't think we can practice today."

"No practice tonight! In honor of victory." He stated. His was sort of taken back by his words. He never would of thought about that. "Hop on my broom, I'll take you for a ride."

She accepted his hand with a slight blush. When they were off her arms found there way perfectly around his trimmed body. She rested her head on his back. His heartbeat mesmerized her. She felt a lust rise in her as she felt his blood flow. She kept the lust at bay with all her might though. He was such a dear friend. Perhaps more? "Won't we be seen Oliver?" She was worried a bystander would spot them. But she was relieved to find they were soaring magically through the crowd covering, their spirits high and hearts ablaze.

Alicia, Angelina and Katie sat huddled by a tower. They had followed Oliver when he slipped out of the celebration unnoticed, at least he thought. They noticed immediately why Oliver was acting odd, a girl. The news had made Katie's blood boil. True they weren't exactly dating, but she liked to think they held a connection between them. It didn't matter really. If he was happy, she was. Well, kind of anyways.

They watched the happy pair after a while return to the pitch. Oliver helped Midnight off. Her hair was rather long and wavy, she was a good four inches shorter then Oliver however and they could make out Oliver's expressions. He seemed rather taken by this girl. A mystery girl, one none had seen before.

Midnight turned as Oliver tied his shoe. A slight tear fell down her pale cheek. "Oliver this is my last visit here." She turned and looked into his surprised eyes. "I appreciate all you have done. I knew I caused you some complications. Thank you Oliver Wood. Best of luck with the cup." She forced a smiled and turned and started to walk away.

"Wait." He pulled her back around and horridly kissed her lips. After a second he pulled away and this time kissed her again, but slower this time more relaxed.

She could feel his warmth from her touch; he was so irresistible to her. She wanted to love him, but it was improbable. He kissed her harder, driven her to her limit. She could smell his scent through the wind and he tasted so sweet. The urge came back to her and she wanted it gone. She had a love for Oliver and didn't want him hurt. But the power was great it spread from her stomach to every inch of her being. She felt her teeth tingle and she pulled back facing the opposite direction. She saw a rustle in the corner; her eyes fixed on the spot, three girls.

Katie was in shock, breathless. The light of the moon had looked on the girl. Was this a trick? The young women had fangs, and her eyes...they were blood red know.

Midnight closed her mouth and glanced at Oliver before retreating into the woods full speed before he could stop her. Oliver was in puzzlement at her reaction, what had he done? Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her. He was a bit hurt by her rashness of leaving without explaining. He turned and walked sadly away.

Meanwhile, the girls where still in shock of what they had just witnessed. Katie knew what they had seen, though she was afraid to utter the word herself.

"Vampire." Angelina whispered.

"That's impossible! At Hogworts?" Katie was furious, she felt her checks slowing growing hotter by each passing second. Alicia and Angelina grasped Katie arms quickly pulling her into the shadows. Oliver walked only ten feet from them, striding out of the cold.


	3. Oliver now is it?

Ch**apter two kiddies. Enjoy & please….please…please review.**

* * *

Midnight ran, her legs crying in defeat. She ran past the tree line alongside the castle walls. Creeping through a dingy forgotten, well hidden passage way into the depths of the Dungeons of Hogwarts. She entered the Slytherin Prefects bathroom cautiously. The room was lit dimly by a few torches here and there. She approached the nearest mirror, her image flickering against the flames. She ran her pale finger tips across the slick glittery frame. Her left hand made it's way carelessly to her ear, tracing the outline of her face. She reached up to her head and with one swift angry yank, her wig fell to the cold cement. Hot tears filled her eyes, splashing onto the ceramic sink before her. She used her wet tears and the sleeve from her shirt to wipe away the make up layered delicately onto her face. She pulled her light brown hair from it's small bun, the length resting gently on her shoulders. She dug out her thick black librarian glasses. She changed from her tall boots and red and black silky garments into her school attire. She was short, plain, pale, and by no means glamorous.

Footsteps echoed into the bathroom, she was no longer alone. Now behind her stood a boy leering towards a man. He was frightening. "Well?" His accent was deep and harsh.

Midnight said nothing but let her eyes fell onto the floor. Her back to him, she feared the look on his face. "I don't want to do this anymore. It's wrong." Her whispered words seemed lost as he whorled her around to face him. He towered over her.

He seemed to relax seeing the fear within her. Her brushed a small strand of hair from her face. " My darling Minuit, do you forget what family stole your family from you? They sent your to Azkaban! Don't you want to revenge? Take from them the love they deprived you." He smirked almost completely convinced she'd accept his words.

" Non merci! It is truly wrong. I wish that my mother, innocent or not be revenged. But when I agreed to this monsieur I didn't know I would be playing some harsh games!" Midnight smiled slowly, " She loves him. Miss Bell care greatly for him, he does not see it."

He laughed. " Of course not Minuit, you've cast that gold ole charm on him." He winked. "Your vampire magic."

" I am not vampire!" Midnight protested. But even she was not fully convinced in her response. " I'm done with your planning. I will not use Oliver like this."

"Oliver is it? You sure seem close to him, that filth of a muddblood. Let's make one thing clear pet. My father has enough dirt on your precious family to end the family tree at your branch!"

Midnight seemed alarmed. "What your father is a death eater too! I won't let you harm anyone!"

"Okay, the you will continue on as planned, or else your poor little prat of a sister might accidentally get hurt." He smirked again his victory over her seemed to give him the most pleasure.

"You stay away from Pansy you monster.!" She warned him, her eyes alive in the flames.

He chuckled half heartedly before studying her figure closely. "I am afraid I can't to that you see. Pansy seems to want to be by me all the time." He turned his back towards her. "Oh and Minuit remember it's not Wood we are after." He left her there, his laughter and footsteps disappearing down the hallway.


	4. A fool

**_Dum diddy dum diddy dee ...what do you think thus far?_**

****

* * *

"What exactly just happened?" Katie and the girls had retreated into their dormitories. She seemed frantic and scared. She was pacing from bed to bed, tugging nervously at her shinny brown locks.

"Okay calm down Katie, I'm sure there is a rational reason to what just happened." Alicia explained.

"No way! Guys seriously me dad met a vampire once a long time ago. They do exist, but not like you'd think. They can still walk in the light and all. They just aren't powerful at day." Angelina paused, " they don't drink human blood really. I mean theirs bad and good like in wizards."

"What do they drink then?" Katie plopped down next to her two best friends.

"Some drink blood, but most drink some kin of potion. Makes em normal. I don't think that girl is from around our school. I mean I didn't even recognize her, I am a prefect I would of seen her sneaking out."

Alicia smiled shyly, " Oliver fancies her. But how did he meet her?"

"Who is she!" Katie yelled furiously, standing up quickly. "I know- I want Oliver, I want him safe." She stuttered forcing the tears away from herself.

"It isn't to late, Katie tell him how you fell, or at least try spending time with him. Maybe you'll even uncover who she is. You kissed him last year at the ball member?"

Katie sunk back down atop the bed, she did indeed remember. She had spent a fortune on her lovely white and silver dress. Her date had been Oliver, he was such a goof. But a very cute and lovable goof. When he walked her outside to the garden, he kissed her. A small but powerful kiss. At the time Katie had been so afraid of how to react she had ran away and straight to her dorm. She had been such a fool. He never brought up the subject or even showed romantics signs to her again. Every time Katie replayed the scene in her head, her stomach seemed to summersault.

The next morning arrive in a extremely snail pace. Katie had avoided looking , passing, or talking to Oliver all breakfast. She even ducked into a boys bathroom to avoid him. She knew eventually that day she'd be forced to talk to him, considering after all they were potions partners.

"Katie could you pass the lizards blood?" Oliver asked annoyed at his fellow qudditch players lack of participation. She quietly slide the contents over to him.

'Katie." Oliver said sternly, putting his safety goggles onto the table. "Is something troubling you?" "I hope your not trying to get out of qudditch practice tomorrow."

"No Oliver." Katie cut him off laughing slightly. He truly loved the game of qudditch, ever since she could recall. " I was just um… wondering what I should do…" she trailed off.

"About?"

"A boy" Katie replied immediately, slightly taken back.

"Oh well, I um really dunno if I can help you." Oliver blushed. "But what is the trouble with this 'boy'?"

Katie handed Oliver his goggles, adding a pinch of dried troll skin. "It's he asked me to-"

"-the dance?" Oliver cut her off.

"Yes, and I said I already had a date. I really don't and I wanted to know if-"

"Miss Bell, and Mr. Wood." Snape's dominant voice caught them off guard. "It appears you two seem to not work quite well together. I see your Irish wart remover isn't purple yet. It appears your nonstop chatter about outside topics has clouded your potion skills. Perhaps I can help. For now on Ms Bell your partner will be Orrington." A fat Slytherin by the nick name of toad approached her, his lips frozen in a smile, bits of chocolate seem to have been vacationing there.

"You Mr. Wood get the distinct pleasure to work with my best student., Minuit Parkinson. She will be your assigned partner for the rest of the year." Snape nodded in admiration for his latest coupling and proceeded back to his desk. "Now continue."

Oliver turned behind him to look at Katie apologetically. He mouthed "after class" to her smiling

"Can we get started please." Minuit tone seemed to be a more of a demand than a question. "You've added all the ingredients wrong, we must start over again."

Oliver sighed, " Can we just fix it?"

"Non." She shook her head. Then seem to hesitant, the potion hovering over the disposal bin. "Well okay. But you will not know how to do it accurately from start to finish."

" Don't worry I never do." Oliver added. Minuit looked at him. Then slowly she smiled. Her smile turning into a soft laugh. "Then we shall proceed yes?"

From behind them Katie watched them closely. He had just made her laugh. Katie felt a smile tinge of jealously. She didn't think she needed to be jealous. Although her and Oliver weren't really an item. She couldn't imagine Oliver dating his arch rival Marcus Flint's ex girlfriend anyways. She noticed that toad boy had been starring at her the whole time, and he appeared to had even drooled slightly.

When the class period ended, Katie flew out of the room. She waited anxiously for Oliver. He came out walking slowly in conversation with his new lab partner. They both seemed to be headed Katie's way. She could feel a small flush of anxiety sink in. "Katie, I'd like you to meet um- Minuette was it?"

The girl laughed. "Minuit Parkinson." She extended her hand and shook Katie's. She didn't seem like your normal Slytherin. At least not on the outside appearance she was currently displaying. She wasn't bad looking . She seemed a tad more conservative them that of her younger sister. "It was nice to meet you Katie, you are a good chaser. Best of luck at the next match yes? I shall see you tomorrow evening at the library Oliver?"

"Yes, of course. I have practice at 5 in the evening, so around 7 will be fine." Oliver shrugged his shoulders at Katie's glance in question.

"Very well, Au revior."

"Now Katie," Oliver shoved his notebook into his bag, adverting his eyes from her gaze. "What was it you were about to ask me?

Katie seemed to have lost a great deal of self confidence in the past few minutes. Confidence which was still decreasing. "I need a date to the ball , and iwannaknoifugowiithme."

"Katie I'd love-"

"Just think about it and get back to me. Um I have to go." Katie had cut him off in time to sprint away from the scene before the conversation heated up. She knew in a few hours she'd regret her actions. Damn it she could be a real fool sometimes.


	5. Regret

"Pansy! You are clearly not listening to me mon chere." Minuit was clutching her sister's robes attempting to hold her back.

"Nothing was wrong with them. Draco is charming, and Marcus is the captain of the quidditch team! Think of the reputation I'd be earning. You may be brighter than me Minuit, but I will be more popular!"

Minuit was paused for a moment to take in her younger sister's words. Pansy was indeed much like that of their mother in bad terms. Minuit was fighting to keep her family from falling apart. Her mother had constantly informed her that blood was thicker than wine. Pansy was her sister; she couldn't just stand by and watch her suffer. "Pansy, you know that isn't fair."

Pansy tightened her lips together; she had a sour look about her. She sighed and relaxed some. 'I know. It's just you are going to the dance with Marcus and I wanted to be with Draco. Those lot seem to run together a lot you know?"

"I know Pansy. Just be careful." Minuit surrendered to her little sister's wish. What could she do?

That night Marcus came down to her in the common room. It was well past one in the morning Minuit was attempting to do last minute homework. She was hoping watching the flames dance about would disengage her worries for a time. Marcus sat next to her. He put his arm protectively around her and turned her to face him. There was a brief moment Minuit felt content looking in his eyes. "Have you been giving our agreement better consideration love?"

She nodded. "I just want a few more days Marcus sil til plait. I want to be cautious. Oliver- Wood is going to the ball with Katie like you presumed no? The ball is two days away. Allow me time."

"I know my love, that is why Midnight will go to him tomorrow night. You will meet him at the ball. Our little plan is simple, cast your spells on his heart and set him up. Then checkmate."

"I –I will." Minuit held back tears, slightly turning pale. Why should she care about Oliver? He was bait. There was one question that lingered in Minuit's mind still. "Marcus, why are you helping me? They did not lock up your mother or father. Why help moi?"

Marcus smiled slightly. "It's because I love you. You will be my wife one day my sweet and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Minuit gazed away from him. He loved her? Then why did he treat her badly?


	6. Sealed with a kiss

The night was a bit warmer then usual and frogs croaked not to far from the quidditch pitch. The moon's silver reflection wavered in the water's edge. Midnight dipped the tips of her finger playfully in the puddle. The puddle was instead rather a large swimming pool size. It had been raining for a few days. Midnight found it hard to breathe tonight, nerves perhaps. Just a few minutes ago she had meet with Oliver and he agreed to save her a dance at the ball. She knew he'd be wondering how she got there. She giggled to herself at the thought of telling him she'd play like Cinderella. That is of course if he knew who that was.

But there was much he didn't know about her. Midnight was there to cast her magic on him. The kiss she gave him each visit ensured her susscess. Her lips were conditioned with potion. The potion of her own invention held slight held slight side effects. But all that was a bit fuzzy. She was gifted in potions as unfourtunatly was Marcus. He had helped **perfect** the product.

Midnight didn't have second thoughts. She wanted revenge, she desired it. Ruin the life of those who were ripping her loved ones from her.

However, when the makeup and wig comes off, Minuit appears. Minuit wants her family safe. Her heart though does not wish the destruction of others. To many have already died. Maybe there is a way to work it all out.

Katie was breath taking and Oliver couldn't help but notice. Katie held herself high as Oliver gently glided her around the floor. Her rosy silk gown flowed behind her like waves of light. Her sleaves were off the shoulder and her hair was twisted up with delicate care. Katie held doubts when she asked Oliver, she even attemped to adviod him. But it was him who found her nose buried in a book. He had sheepishly asked her to the ball. She admits she had been taken back, she had half expected him to have forgotten all about the petite sandy blonde that gave her heart and soul in quidditch.

Katie tried to push the images of him on the pitch with that mysterious woman out of her mind. Like Alicia and Angelina had suggested it was she turn and she best not let her jealous nature take hold.

Oliver twirled her and she giggled, her checks matching her dress. She felt so dizzy twirling in arms. Oliver smiled back at her. For a split second she thought he would kiss her. He leaned in some but pulled away just as Katie managed to close her eyes.

The mysterious women were only a few feet from them.

Minuit dressed quickly into her blue tight satin dress. The corset was dangerously close to breaking her. She drew on the wig. Marcus had handed her the lip-gloss just before he left to the dance. Minuit studied the small black container of ointment. She knew that if she applied it and kissed Oliver her spell would be set, and his mind and heart would fully be under her control. In a sense she was using one of the unforgivable curses in a small portion.

It would be complete and Oliver could carry out the death sentence. Minuit now Midnight tucked the gloss between her breasts.

Marcus was following her close but not to close to cause suspicion. Midnight didn't know how she'd find Oliver with everyone running and jumping about. Somehow when the music stopped they seemed to find each other.

"Hello Oliver." Midnight smiled while she could smell Katie's anger rising.


End file.
